A Partner's Redemption
by BigReader16
Summary: Zatara is a girl who, from a young age, has known about digimon without realizing it. After all, she saw the result of the battle between Xros Heart and the Bugra Army. But when a boy who has been in a coma with a dark past wakes up, her world begins to fall apart. Will she be able to save those around her with the help of this mysterious boy and some digimon? T to be Safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to my newest story, A Partner's Redemption! Now, since I've gotten better at writing, this is a slight rewrite of a story, modifying how my deleted story was.

Zatara: Yay! I've got my story out!

Itzal: …

Zatara: You're mean. Reader does not own Digimon or me, only Itzal! I am owned by Reader's friend!

Itzal: …

Me: Sheesh you're quiet.

Five Years Ago

Zatara's POV

I look up to the sky, blinded by a bright light that penetrates the dark clouds. I blink, trying to see if I'm dazed. Strange creatures are being pulled into a golden ring of light in the sky that is clearing the air of any darkness.

One creature catches my attention more than any other. It is larger than most of them, with a human stature and heavy muscles. It is a red scaled dragon of sorts, staring sadly at something in his hand. He clutches it to his chest before he passes through the ring, disappearing from sight.

The sound of people shouting drags my attention away from the window of the hospital my dad works in. A group of people, including my dad, are around a rolling stretcher, pushing it to the Emergency Room. In a gap, I can see the occupant.

He is a boy of ten years, my age, with long black hair. He is very pale, and his eyes are shut. Some of the doctors shout about bleeding and his abdomen, and I see why. The sight has me ready to throw up.

Even from my angle of sight, I can tell something went straight through the boy completely. The crimson liquid is flowing rapidly out of the wound, and his shirt and skin are both burned around it. The position of the wound is just below his rib cage, and I know he is unlikely to survive.

I sit down in a chair to wait for my dad, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

"Zatara," my dad mutters, shaking me out of my sleep. "Hi honey." I smile, rubbing my eyes with a fist.

"Dad, how is that boy?" Obviously, dad did not expect the question based off of his expression. "I saw him when he was brought in. Is he alright?"

"Y-Yes, he is. I was a little surprised, but we managed to save him through some miracle. But he went to sleep, and may sleep for a long time, baby."

"What does that mean?" Dad chuckles, giving me a hug. But his frown betrays the small laugh. "Is it bad?"

"In a way. He is in a state called a coma. It is when his brain won't work right, so he needs to be attached to machines to breath and get water. He could be like this for anywhere from a few hours to several months."

"Oh." I wrap my arms around his neck, still tired, and he picks me up, carrying me outside into the night and to the vehicle. He buckles me up in the back seat before getting into the front, driving off.

We live a good ten minutes away, so I stay quiet for the first three. "Did the boy wake up at all," I ask on the fourth minute.

"After the surgery that the others performed to make him better, I was attaching paper nodes to his head, so I could keep track of his brain. He woke up for a few seconds and said one thing before he entered his coma."

"What did he say?"

Dad sighs again, since I'm asking so much. "It was really a question. He wanted to know where something called Dorbickmon is."

"Dorbickmon? That's a funny word." But even as dad begins to talk a little bit more, my mind wanders to the dragon I had seen. _Are you Dorbickmon_, I wonder. I get the weird feeling that I may be in for some adventure, but in truth, I never knew how greatly I would be changed in a few years.

Me: And there is the prologue.

Itzal: …

Zatara: Aw, cheer up, Itzal! At least you aren't dead!

Me: You certainly try to be charismatic, don't you?

Zatara: I try.


	2. A Strom Without Rain

Me: We're back for A Partner's Redemption!

Zatara: And I am really excited about this! Let's get started already!

Yuu: We still need to do the disclaimer though.

Zatara: You're mean!

Tagiru: Reader only owns his OC. He does not own digimon, and his friend owns Zatara.

Me: On with the story!

Zatara: Yay!

A Storm without Rain

Zatara's POV

I brush some of my shoulder length brown hair out of my face, my bag heavy with books. My best friends, cleanly blonde Yuu Amano, and ever joking brunette Tagiru Akashi, walk on either side of me, laughing about some joke Tagiru made. I, however, am not listening. I'm looking up at the dark sky, where thunder is rumbling but nothing comes down.

"Isn't it weird that we don't have any rain," I ask the two boys, a small breeze ruffling my black blouse and red knee skirt.

"I guess," Tagiru says in his bored voice. He was never one for serious things or even interesting things.

"We should have been hit with the storm by now," Yuu comments. He mutters something to Tagiru, and they both nod. "We should really get going. Hope you have a nice afternoon, Zatara!" Both boys pat a shoulder before they race off. I'm left sighing, as usual. As of two years ago, when we were in eighth grade, they have begun to leave me out of the blue.

I've become distant with a lot of people lately. My dad is always busy at the hospital or paying bills, so we can never have the movie nights we used to have. My best friends are ditching me constantly, and have begun to keep secrets. I only know this because they're both awful at lying.

A fork of lightning flashes above, followed by the thundering roll. I continue on my way, ignorant of something much larger than this storm.

Shoutmon's POV

The storm grows worse outside of my castle, where I and the rest of Xros Heart live and rule the entire digital world. A tree comes flying in the wind towards a window, but the barrier Wisemon built deletes it instantly.

"Shoutmon," Dorulumon mutters, entering the room. "We have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"See for yourself." I sigh, adjusting the yellow scarf I've taken to wearing as I follow the drill tiger.

We enter the entrance hall, and a fireball scorches the wall just to the left of my head. At the bottom of the steps, Ballistamon, Knightmon, and the former Death Generals Olegmon and Apollomon, try to separate to digimon that are feuding about something. Of course, it just happens to be Dorbickmon and Wizardmon.

When the Digi Quartz was destroyed by Tagiru with the help of the Legendary Heroes, a large number of digimon trapped there were returned to the digital world. Wizardmon was one of them. I'd taken him under my wing to serve as an entertainer, since he loved to put on displays.

Dorbickmon, on the other hand, has been locked up in the dungeons until very recently. The memory of what he did to that human still lingers in my mind, but I had him let free a couple months ago. The problem is, he still has a lot of arrogance. That creates a large number of problems, so I made it where he could only be in the castle. At least it limits his outbursts.

"You couldn't light a fire place with those flames," Wizardmon shouts, being held back by Mervamon.

Beelzebumon and Starmon barely keep Dorbickmon back, his scales turned a blood red with rage. "I'll tear you to shreds, you worm!" Both digimon break free, firing attacks at one another. Due to the large difference in size and power, the magician gets sent crashing into a wall. Dorbickmon doesn't stop there, balling up his fists and rushing forward.

I decide it's time to end this, holding up my microphone. "Rowdy Rocker!" I charge forward, sweeping my weapon under Dorbickmon's legs. He slams into the marble floor face first, cracking it and leaving behind some blood. "What started this entire mess?"

"Wizardmon," the Xros Heart members all answer, and I face the magician.

He taps his fingers together, blushing behind the collar of his cape nervously. "I may have said something out of place…"

"Calling me a salamander is not out of place! You insult all dragons with that!" Dorbickmon attempts to stand up, but his leg collapses. I must have hit him harder than I thought I had.

"Now, now, there is no need to argue. I think that being smacked into a wall is enough punishment for Wizardmon. You, however, have a temper, Dorbickmon."

He scowls at me, growling deeply. The very expression reminds me of when he fought ZeekGreymon, and later attacked that human. The one that called him, partner.

The doors crash open, and wind billows into the room. A dark figure stands there, one that is far too familiar. DarkKnightmon.

He says nothing, only stabbing the ground with his double spear. The marble shatters, a large crack running to where Dorbickmon stands. The ground ignites into green lights, and the dragon lets out a roar that is cut off. When the light goes out, the former death general is gone.

"Now it is your turn to be removed from this world, Shoutmon." The knight stabs the ground again, but as the crack reaches me, and the light ignites, I feel hands shoving me. But it is too late. Both I and the digimon who is attempting to save me, Wizardmon, fall into the light, shouting.

Dorbickmon's POV

I rub my head, groaning. I take a look around, surprised to see that Shoutmon and the fool, Wizardmon, are also here. But where is here?

Taking another look, I gawk at where we are. It looks exactly like the bridge where the battle between my former master, Bugramon, and Xros Heart took place. It just looks, more digital, with bits of data floating everywhere, and holoscreens hovering in place of clouds.

This is the Digi Quartz I have heard so much about, a world between the Human and Digital worlds. I stand up, glad that my leg is sturdy enough to support me again. I turn towards a point near the bridge, along a dirt trail. It was right there where, five years ago, I lost my partner.

Everyone believes I struck him with my blade because of who I am, the Fire Fury. But, in fact, it was completely an accident. I'd been battling a digimon known as Victory Greymon, one that wanted me dead. I had lunged at him with my Tyrant Collambre aimed at his gut. He moved, and instead, I impaled my own partner.

I still remember the look of betrayal he wore when he collapsed. He dropped his Darkness Loader, and I took it, not out of hatred, but as a way to remember the boy. There is no way he survived.

I twist my right wrist, the Darkness Loader taking form from a ball of flame. It has been inactive ever since that moment. That is how I know I've lost my partner. Even in my arrogance, I admit, the boy was like a younger brother. He was a friend to me, even when I had denied the very fact we were partners.

"Itzal, I'm sorry," I mutter, just as I had when I took the device now in my hand. "I'll make things right someday. I'll make sure of it."

Me: So, that was interesting. The Fire Fury, the king of the digital world, and a magician are trapped in the Digi Quartz, DarkKnightmon is doing something in Shoutmon's castle, and Zatara is abandoned in the middle of a street. What is going on here!?

Zatara: Wait to see, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
